Yellow and Blue
by fgee
Summary: When Zatara, a Bloodelf priest in training finds Bellwing, a nightelf rogue wounded in Ashenvale forset she cares for the girl. But when feelings of friendship become something more EVERYTHING changes... Can Zatara win Bellwings heart? femslash
1. the fight

Bellwing stalked through the forest, her senses on high alert. All the animals of the forest were silent; not even a bird made its presence known to her. Suddenly, a huge stag charged out of the surrounding forest towards her causing her to jump back and sink into attack mode.

Bellwing ran towards the stag at the same time it charged her, causing a huge collision when dagger hit horns. The stag twisted and bucked, scraping a line down Bellwing's side just as Bellwing sank her dagger into his neck, hitting a main artery and killing him instantly.

Bellwing sighed in relief. She had almost been beaten. Even so, she could feel the gash in her side slowly draining away her life blood onto the forest floor.

"This is what I get for being careless…"said Bellwing before she fell to the ground, blood pooling around her and her already pale skin getting paler.

As Bellwing lapped into unconsciousness there were a flash of eyes coming from a nearby bush; green blood elf eyes.


	2. Zatara's choice

Zatara had never been to Ashenvale before. Although they didn't attack on sight, the night elves were less than friendly, especially to blood elves like her. As Zatara ran through the twilight woods she suddenly heard the sounds of battle coming from a clearing to her right. She quickly changed her course, now running towards the violent sounds. Zatara arrived at the clearing just in time to see a huge stag crash to the ground and the green haired night elf that had been fighting it wobble and fall to the ground as well.

She wore gray armor that covered her whole body except her head from which sprang shoulder length locks of green hair that were slowly turning brown from all the blood seeping through it.

Zatara watched her cautiously for a few minutes before she was sure that the night elf was truly unconscious. Then she approached carefully. She was wary by nature but she also felt sorry for the night elf.

Zatara decided that she would take the other elf with her back to her small forest dwelling and treat her wounds. When the night elf woke she could go in her merry way. Settling on this, Zatara carefully picked up the night elf in her well muscled arms and carried her back to the small bundle of sticks shaped into a lean-to that she called home.


	3. Zatara's past:night elf encounter part 1

"Tara, Tara," called Zatara's little brother Emin. "Tara, why won't Papa let me train like you?" her brother wined.

"Because you're too young," stated Zatara.

"But I wana," yowled Emin who, at seven, was considered an infant of the Blood elves.

"You'll never be allowed," stated Zatara who, at twenty three, had just started her training at what was considered the youngest possible age for a Blood elf.

"It's not fair! I'm never allowed to do anything," wailed Emin. "If I don't get to train, I'n running away forever to go live somewhere else where I can be a paladin and smite all the bad people."

Zatara sighed. Her little brother had no concept of the real world, no idea how life outside their secluded forest dwelling would be. There was never any danger here, never any fighting of the kind she had witnessed in her younger years in the outlands with Ilidans forces and the Naga. On the planes of Outland she, as a young child, had been expected to help the priests and healers tend to the wounds of the solders that had fallen in battle. This early experience had in turn shaped the goals of the future into the priest she wanted to become. She sighed again then said, "Very well, Emin. I will speak to Father for you if this is truly what you wish."

"Of course this is what I wish," said Emin, calming down slightly. "I will be a paladin and all the bad people will fear my hammer." He grinned, showing a large gap where his two front teeth should be. "Or sword," he added. "I'm not fussy."

An hour later, Zatara stood in front of her very cross father.

"You want to take him where with you?" her father asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Just to Thunder Bluff, Father. It's not that hard. We can take the Wyverns right there. There's no need for you to worry. Emin simply needs to see some of the real world, and then he will give up on his preposterous idea that he can become a paladin at the age of seven," explained Zatara.

"Hmmm," muttered her father. "Perhaps you're right, Tara. Take him with you but on no account are you to stay more then a day."

"Yes, Father," said Zatara as she walked off to give her brother the news.

The next day, Zatara and Emin set off for Thunder Bluff, the wyvern carrying them high into the sky and over the ocean. As they approached the shore, mist swirling around the wyvern and the two figures seated on it, a foreboding chill spread over them. They were flying over enemy territory. Suddenly, a cliff loomed up in front of them almost invisible in the fog. It was too late for them to avoid it and they went crashing to the ground in a pile of limbs and feathers. They landed bloody and broken at the bottom of the cliff.

Zatara hazily opened her eyes to find that she was alive. A groan to her right told her that Emin must be alive, too. She stat up and braced herself with an arm only to scream. Her arm must be broken but she had caught a glimpse of him. Her little brother lay unconscious beside her, a trickle of blood running from his mouth.

The only reason for either of them being alive was because they had landed on the wyvern and its body had protected them from the fall. She didn't know, however, how much longer her brother had and she was not even far enough into her priests training to heal yet. She had just begun to study the scrolls a few months ago.

Suddenly, a figure stepped out of the mist. At first Zatara thought it was a blood elf but then she saw blue skin and white hair: a night elf. "Elune be with you, poor child," the night elf whispered before casting healing light around Zatara and Emin. With that, Zatara lapsed again into the black cloud of unconsciousness.


	4. realization

Zatara woke with a start, the images of her childhood still flashing before her eyes. The constant evening gloom of Ashenvale reformed around her, the branches of huge trees swaying high above her head. 'Trees above my head?' thought Zatara suddenly. What happened to her shelter and why would she sleep out in the open? She sat up, looking around, trying to see into the constant twilight that inhabited the forest. Gigantic trees stretched and wove towards the sky giving Zatara the impression she was the size of an ant.

Zatara sighed, rubbing her forehead with a gloved hand, her green eyes shut tight to block out the constant twilight; it was all coming back now. She was sleeping on the ground because a night elf slept in her shelter. 'A night elf,' thought Zatara to herself. What the hell had she been thinking? She had always been merciful to people in harm - night elves especially - but she had taken the night elf when her people were probably looking for her. If they found Zatara with her they would assume that Zatara had injured the night elf in the first place. Zatara sighed again, rubbing her temples; she didn't know what to do. Could she simply kill the night elf? In her heart Zatara knew she could not kill a defenseless person lying unconscious, especially if that person was a night elf. Zatara searched for another option, her green eyes penetrating the twilight as she looked for some sort of answer. The forest remained quiet and mysterious, no answers were to be found in its purple depths.

A groan from the direction of her shelter brought Zatara back to the present. She rushed over to her shelter and knelt down at the entrance. The night elf was lying with her knees curled up to her chest and her hands bunched up beside her nose, light green hair falling over them and a face calmed in sleep.

Never before had Zatara seen a night elf asleep. She looked so innocent, so beautiful. The arrogance of her race did not line her unmarked face. Zatara was intrigued by her.

A small moan escaped the night elf's lips and her face scrunched up in pain as Zatara crawled into the shelter beside her and began removing the bandages tied around her stomach and lower back. As Zatara unwrapped all of the blood-caked linen, the night elf stirred and slowly opened her gray eyes.


	5. authors appology

This is strictly an apology to all my readers for all my short chapters I am very very sorry and my next chapter will be longer I promise on my word of honor as an author of fan fiction. I will also give you a short summery (/make u want to read it more) of the next chapter

Bellwing wakes up. What happens next? Haha I am evil… well read to find out ,dose she freak out? dose she kill Zatara ?only time will tell. So see u in the next chapter


	6. Bellwing wakes up

(A/N: ok so this was a really long wait I know and I'm sorry oh and this chapter is dedicated to the first person who put me as a favorite story warcraftchick95 oh and I'm going to California next week so the update will be late)

Disclaimer: ok I forgot to do this before so here goes I do not own world of warcraft so don't sue me cuz I'm broke. And now that that's taken care of back to the story!

Bellwing opened her eyes slowly trying to orient the world around her. The entire spectrum of her vision spun and shuttered as if she was trapped in a whirlwind of random colors and light. As her vision started to come back into focus Bellwing propped herself up onto her elbows only to find that as soon as she did this spasms of pain coursed through her body originating from her side and shooting all the way across her stomach.

"You shouldn't try to get up yet," said a voice just outside Bellwing's field of vision. "Your wounds haven't closed yet. I've healed most of your injuries but you have an infection spreading from your side across your stomach. I am attempting to heal it but you must lie still."

Bellwing was confused. Who was this ethereal, beautiful voice? "What is your name?" asked Bellwing.

"My name," said the voice, "is Zatara Brightsun and, now that you know my name, it's only fair that you tell me yours, Night elf."

"Alright," said Bellwing. "That sounds fair. My name is Bellwing Moontide."

"Bellwing," said Zatara thoughtfully. "That's a beautiful name."

"I have always found it pleasing," said Bellwing. "But what of Zatara? It is unusual, to say the least."

" No," said Zatara. "It is actually a very popular name among my people."

"Funny," said Bellwing. "I have never heard it before."

"No," said Zatara again. "You would not have. Our people have not much to do with each other."

"But what are you? I still cannot see you," said Bellwing.

"Are you sure you want to know?" asked Zatara wearily.

"Of course," said Bellwing.

"Very well," said Zatara. "But first you must promise me that you will not try to move when you see me. It will cause the infection to spread more quickly."

"Of course," said Bellwing, wondering what Zatara could be that would be so terrible.

Zatara moved slowly closer and into Bellwing's field of vision.

The first thing that struck Bellwing was the glowing green eyes, then the pink skin and pointed ears...

A young Blood elf sat crouched before Bellwing. She had large emerald eyes, pale skin, and wavy golden hair. Her form was graceful and slender, almost like a cat. Zatara's hair was let loose so it hung around her shoulders and past her long ears in graceful flowing waves except for a small chunk in the front which she had braided with vines and feathers and let to hang loose.

At the sight of Zatara, Bellwing stiffened and attempted to scramble backwards only to be stopped by Zatara's firm hand pressing down on her chest. "You promised you wouldn't move, remember?" said Zatara. "If you keep flailing the infection will spread." Bellwing nodded briefly and, after she was sure Bellwing wasn't going to move, Zatara hastily removed her hand from where it had been pressing Bellwing down, her face turning bright red in the process.

Zatara was confused. Why was she acting like this? She seemed to care deeply what Bellwing thought of her and she didn't know why. It bothered her that she felt so strongly about it. A thousand fears were running through her head. She was afraid that Bellwing would fear her, that she would think that Zatara was a murderer or a heartless mana consumer. All those thoughts ran through Zatara's head in the fraction of a second before Bellwing spoke.

"Why are you caring for me, 'Blood elf'?" She said the word with enough venom to fell an Ogre. "And how in Elune's name did you learn to speak Darnassian?"

Zatara looked sadly down at Bellwing. The Night elf's face was contorted with disgust and loathing, her peaceful features gone, lost in the hate drilled into her race from the time they could walk. Bellwing's obvious hate shook Zatara to her core; all she wanted to do was convince Bellwing that she was a good person.

"Alright," said Zatara. "I'll tell you the story of how I speak Darnassian and hopefully that will answer your other questions as well."


	7. Zatara's past:night elf encounter part 2

(A/N: ok so I got inspired to write more and I thought of this chapter at like 2 in the morning so don't kill me for it ok?)

Disclaimer: (to be safe) I really don't own wow

Zatara woke lying under a blanket made of feathers in a small house made of one unanimous dome of wood. Small instruments sat on some of the tables and chairs sat haphazardly around the room, some of the instruments giving off small whirs or puffs of smoke. A small sound in a corner of the house opposite from the bed in which Zatara lay alerted her to another presence in the house. Zatara peered into the corner to see the night elf that had rescued her from the bottom of the cliff sitting at a spindly table tinkering with two crystal vials, one containing a sort of bluish purple goop and the other containing what looked like yellow oil. With well-practiced movements the elf tipped the vile containing the oil until one drop of oil fell onto the goop and...

The resulting explosion sent the white haired elf crashing into the wall behind her and knocking several expensive looking portraits askew.

("By Elune what went wrong this time?")

"Ta Elune esta roet tinan otha tsus?" cried the night elf in an exasperated voice, letting her head bang back onto the wall behind her with a rather painful sounding thud. The night elf grimaced, picked herself up, and rubbed the back of her head where it had made contact with the hard surface. The gesture seemed very familiar to Zatara. Suddenly, she realized where she had seen it before... Emin, where was Emin?

Zatara jumped to her feet, or at least tried to. She made it almost all the way out of bed before her injured muscles went into spasms, sending her sprawling back down on the bed in a tangled pile.

The white haired night elf ran quickly over to the bed. She knelt down next to Zatara, and said "Ona semlan tas knet fon." Zatara looked at her confused; she had no idea what the night elf had said. The night elf looked down at Zatara, saw her blank look and laughed to herself while saying, "I'm sorry I forgot that you cannot understand Darnassian. I normally have no one to talk to and I simply use Darnassian with all of my kind. By the way, my name is Gallirria Brightstar. What is yours?"

Zatara eyed the elf suspiciously then said, "Zatara Brightsun."

The elf smiled kindly and giggled out, "Then we share brightness and brightness is better then darkness. I do believe we have gotten off on the right foot!"

Zatara didn't smile. Instead she asked, "Where is my brother Emin?"

Gallirria's expression immediately darkened and took on a pained look. "I..." she started then stopped and said, "When I brought your brother here he was suffering from a very deadly infection starting from a gash on his side. The infection moved across his stomach then up his side and into his heart. I..." she stopped again then began again in a quieter voice " I tried everything I know but there was nothing I could do. He died late last night. I'm so sorry, Zatara."

xxxxx

At this point Zatara could not go on. She looked up at Bellwing, tears falling unashamedly down her face. Finally, she continued " I lived with Gallirria for the next three years. She taught me everything I know about being a priest as well as how to speak your language. That was twelve years ago. Twelve years since my brother died. He would almost be a paladin right now. He would almost have fulfilled his dream."

Zatara broke down into sobs. "Now do you understand?" she asked, "I can't let it happen again. I can't let anyone else loose someone they love!"

With this Zatara put her head in her hands her whole body shaking with grief. Suddenly a pair of long arms wrapped themselves around Zatara's shaking form.

"I'm so sorry" said Bellwing " I'm so sorry. Please forgive me my rudeness. I should not have made you recount those memories."

"Its alright," sobbed Zatara. "It does me well not to forget."

Bellwing's eyes widened and her heart beet wildly as Zatara leaned back into her arms, crying onto her chest. Smiling slightly, Bellwing simply tightened her arms around the crying blood elf, holding her close.

The next morning found a night elf and a blood elf sleeping soundly, the night elf's arms wrapped around the blood elf whose face was stained by many tears.


	8. bellwing learns to walk again

Zatara woke with a start, struggling up from the dark and shadowed depths of troubled dreams. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Bellwing's peaceful and sleeping face. The night elf's gray eyes were closed in sleep's warm embrace and her lips curved in a small smile. Light turquoise hair was pulled gracefully back behind her long ears, only one small piece of the greenish strands escaped their prison. It fell across Bellwing's face gracefully accentuating the soft curve of her button nose and flowing over her full lips. Zatara slowly wriggled her arms free of Bellwing's embrace and reached up to brush the hair off Bellwing's face

Zatara reached forward, slowly tucking the piece of loose hair back behind the long, graceful, blue tinged ears. Zatara found that she could not remove her hand, her fingers seemed to have a will of there own as they began trailing down one side of Bellwing's long slender jaw, across her full lips, up the other side if her jaw, across the blue tinged forehead, and down the bridge of her slender button nose.

Bellwing stirred slightly and Zatara snatched her hand away quickly, shocked by what she had done and how little she regretted it. Zatara slowly removed herself from Bellwing's warm embrace, crawling slowly to the entrance of the shelter to make a fire from some sticks and branches that she had gathered the previous day.

XXXXXXXX

Bellwing woke to the snap and crackle of a small fire at the entrance of the small shelter. At that moment Zatara crawled into the makeshift tent carrying a linen cloth soaked in warm water which she placed tenderly on Bellwing's forehead before moving down and examining Bellwing's stomach.

"Your wound is healing well and I believe that the infection is almost completely gone," said Zatara in a relieved voice. "Here," she said, reaching out her hand to Bellwing who grasped it firmly.

With Zatara's help, Bellwing was finally able to crawl out of the confined tent and shakily stand up for the first time in three days.

"Good," encouraged Zatara. "Now slowly try to take a few steps." Bellwing cautiously took a step, wobbled, lost her balance, and promptly fell over again taking Zatara with her. Both women fell in a tangled heap.

"Damn it!" cried Bellwing, scowling darkly as Zatara laughed hard at the annoyed expression on the other woman's face.

"Don't get all annoyed at me," said Zatara between giggles. "You've just spent the last three days in bed with a deadly infection. I'm not surprised that your body is still in shock. Now get up and we'll start again. Practice makes perfect."

They practiced walking, then running, then jumping, one after another, until Bellwing didn't fall over. By the time they had finished, the dim sun was sinking down below the horizon and the dim moon was rising up from behind the trees. That night, a night elf and a blood elf slept side by side not in a forced confinement of a deathly illness but in the comfortable company of friends.


	9. sooooooo sorry

Sorry everyone who reads my story but Im going to have to put this story on hold till likes the middle of June. My parents are really cracking down on my C+ grades so I have to do non stop schoolwork for the next month I am sooooo sorry and in June ill post 3 chapters at once to make up for it so ill see you all then.


	10. Two Inches Closer

A/N: Oh my god… I'm sooo sorry everyone I have been such a lazy ass and I haven't updated in about 5 months please forgive me and if you still remember that this story exists leave a review 

Disclaimer: I is don't own world of warcraft

Zatara knew she should get up but she simply couldn't bring herself to remove the slender bluish arms that had a firm grip around her waist, or untangle the legs that wound in and out of her own. The sun was just rising over the Ashenvale trees and although hardly any light passed through their mighty branches the forest was a slightly lighter twilight than it had been a few hours ago when Zatara awoke. She was surrounded by warmth and a euphoria quite unexplainable by her current surroundings as Ashenvale was always a cool and murky place in the best of times .Her best and only guess as to why she felt happier than she had since her brother died was the elf who held her tightly raped in her blue arms. But why dose she make me this happy? Thought Zatara to herself. Why do I feel as if I want to protect her, hold her, fight by her side and know everything about her? Why dose everything she dose seem fascinating? Why is she so damned beautiful?... and most of all why the hell am I thinking about all this? She asked herself.

Zatara's troubling thoughts continued until she felt the girl behind her move and tighten her harms around Zatara's waist. Her breath hitched as she was pulled up against Bellwing and she felt a cool blue hand descend to just above her bellybutton.

"Mmmmnnnn… good morning." Bellwing groaned as she awoke.

Zatara smiled at this "good morning" she said in return as she rolled over so she was now facing the young night elf. Bellwing blushed slightly realising that she had her arms tightly clasped around Zatara's waist but not wanting to move them. Bellwing's heart was pounding in her chest as the blond haired elf curled up against her chest and snuggled into her.

"Its cold…" said Zatara slightly in explanation slightly in the hope that Bellwing would draw her even closer.

"Yeah" said Bellwing softly staring into Zatara's stunningly green eyes. They were so green that they were almost florescent and yet they had so much depth Bellwing felt like she could fall into them forever. Bellwing was staring deeper and deeper into Zatara's eyes and her face was inching closer and closer to the other elf's until their noses were almost touching and their lips were mere inches apart.

Zatara face was flushed a light red and she could feel Bellwing's warm breath against her lips. It would be so easy Zatara thought to simply lean in just an in or two and press her lips against Bellwing's large soft ones. Zatara's face seemed to move of its own accord an inch then two until her lips pressed against Bellwing's in a soft kiss.

Bellwing's eyes opened wide in shock then slowly closed as she melted into Zatara's warmth and began to kiss her back. Zatara was stunned she had expected at the very best Bellwing to slap her and run away at the worst to kill her but for her to kiss back, that was something she had not expected. Zatara was in a world made off bliss, warmth and the arms of the girl she now realised that she must love when Bellwing suddenly stiffened and pulled away from her.

"wh-what am I doing" Bellwing whispered softly to herself then suddenly she jumped to her feet and ran head long out of the tent and into the heart of Ashenvale forest leaving a stunned and distraught Zatara in her wake.

"Bellwing!!" Zatara screamed as she dashed out of the tent "Bellwing where are you going?! I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that!" but her pleas feel on deaf ears Bellwing was nowhere in sight. "Bell…" whispered Zatara softly as she fell to her knees outside the tent tears running down her face "Bell I'm so sorry…"

A/N: I'm crewel I know I don't post for all this time and when I do it's a cliff hanger… id say I'm sorry but I'm not hehehe I love all you gyes please review ant tell me what ya think of the newest chapter of yellow and blue.


	11. The second meeting

A/N: Time Skip we are now one year later!!...I know I hate time skips to. It means that things didn't work out and Bell didn't come back and start making out with Tara buuut I just couldn't see that happening sooo I did a time skip so they haven't seen each other on a year and Zatara has been miserable this whole time… Warning: this chapter gets a little Angsty… what am I saying a little for …this chapter is Very Angsty so to all of you who don't like Angst… suck it up cuz this is (hopefully) the only chapter like this in this story but I felt that it was necessary to go into Zatara's feelings about Bellwing a little deeper than I did in the last chapter so Angst here we come! Oh yeah I also went a little off the world of warcraft story line here sooo the blood elves and night elves are currently discussing a peace treaty hehehe

Zatara stared out of her high window at the gold and marble pathways of Silvermoon city the capital of the Blood elf nation she smiled slightly as her thoughts drifted back to a time when she had been happy, when her life had had some meaning and when she had not felt the constant ach of happiness lost. She smiled again almost as if she was practicing for when she might meet someone who had known her before she had met Bellwing and before the girl had run away from her before she had screamed the Night elf's name into the cold Ashenvale morning. She needed the practice to for none of her smile or laughs or good moods were real these days she felt nothing but her longing to see Bellwing and her pain at knowing that the beautiful blue girl had probably forgotten that she existed.

Today was it thought Zatara sadly it had been exactly one year ago today she smiled again just to make sure she remembered how and then got up out of the chair she had been sitting in and made her way over to her blue and green bed. Zatara furrowed her brow in annoyance the sheets had another blood stain in them. She sighed and then let the tears fall. She collapsed onto her stained bed and sobbed into her pillow until it was soaked with tears and her room echoed in the sounds of her desperate choking sobs.

This was the side of herself that Zatara never showed to anyone the side that was unhappy the side that wanted nothing more than for the pain in her heat to stop and would do anything to stop it she side that sliced deeply into her own arms and legs before quickly healing the wounds with her priestly power so that none would be the wiser and most of all the side of herself that was madly in love with a beautiful smart funny cute and attractive young night elf girl who probably didn't remember her name.

XXXXXXXXXX

One week later:

"Zatara!" called a big broad shouldered night elf in gold and red armour with a slightly angry expression on his face "What are you doing here? You're supposed to escorting the night elf embassy to the throne room to discuss the peace treaty with Prince Kael'thas!"

Zatara sighed slightly in annoyance and slightly in apprehension. She had been selected to escort the night elf's to the prince for the simple reason that she was one of the very few blood elves that could speak Darnassian and of all of thenm she could speak it the best. Zatara however did not want to escort the night elves because she knew that if she did she would they would remind her of Bellwing and everything that she had lost. "Alright alright" Zatara said huffing out a large sigh "I'm going now Anek"

Anek sighed slightly as he watched her walk away from him towards the large main gates of Silvermoon city. Something's troubling her he thought to himself, something that I cannot help her with. With this thought Anek walked off towards the thrown room to take his place in the line of guards leading up to the thrown room.

Zatara walked quickly towards the main gates muttering softly to herself about people meddling in other peoples affairs. She was angry at Anek she didn't want her memories of Bellwing surfacing during her escort duty lest she burst into tears in front of the stunned night elves. She sighed huffily to herself as she walked down the main pathway towards the gates they would be in sight in about a minute and in preparation Zatara began putting up her mental barriers against her memories and the pain.

As Zatara rounded the corner all her barriers fell and everything she had tried so hard to forget came rushing back. Standing near the back of the group of night elves all dressed in ceremonial robes stood a tall night elf girl with long green hair and an unmarked face. Despite the fact that her hair was longer and she was taller Zatara recognised her immediately "Bell…."she whispered in a small voice witch cracked around the edges.

Zatara walked slowly up to the group of night elves determined not to show how muck pain was stabbing through her chest at the sight or Bellwing after all these months. "Hello said Zatara strongly in perfect Darnassian "My name is Zatara Brightsun and I will be your escort to the peace treaty" At this Zatara heard a small gasp from the back of the group of elves and looked up to see Bellwing staring at her with one hand pressed firmly over her mouth and her eyes wide with shock and something else that Zatara couldn't name.

"Zatara…" Bellwing whispered softly before bursting into tears.


	12. Tara

Disclaimer: I don't own world of warcraft.

Zatara rushed forward as Bellwing fell to her knees and caught her before she hit the ground. The night elves all around her half drew their weapons before they seemed to decide that Zatara wasn't a threat after all and pushed them back into their scabbards.

"Tara" sobbed Bellwing "oh god Tara I'm sorry so sorry" she wrapped her arms around Zatara's neck causing a deep blush to spread across her face as her stomach was filled with butterflies.

"Tara…" said one of the night elves standing around them almost as if he was remembering something. "What did you say your name was?" he asked Zatara in a serious tone.

"Zatara Brightsun" Said Zatara rather nervously.

"Hmmmm" said the tall night elf. He had purple hair and dark blue skin which stood out strikingly with his bright yellow eyes "Zatara….I have never herd that name before but Tara…. I have herd that many times, she mutters it in her sleep each night" He said slowly.

"Sh…she dose?" asked Zatara, slightly stunned.

"Yes" said the purple haired elf "Now please tell me where have you met her before?

"I…umm….I saved her life in Ashenvale forest" said Zatara hesitantly "She was dieing from an infection that was spreading across her stomach and up to her heart, with no medical attention she would have died within a matter or hours …but I took her back to my shelter and treated her wounds and she recovered and went back to her people….I never thought I would see her again…." Zatara trailed off. Suddenly she thought of something that made her eyes go wide and her mouth to open slightly "And how do you know what Bellwing says in her sleep?" she asked the male night elf suspiciously. The elf laughed loudly in a way that made Zatara dislike him even more than she had before.

"For one simple reason" said the elf still grinning at Zatara's angry expression "I happen to be this little lady's brother"

"Oh" said Zatara lamely clearly shocked at this development. "I didn't know you had a brother" she said to Bellwing, who until this point had been rather left out of the conversation.

"Yeah" said Bellwing quietly still holding onto Zatara for dear life, "well I guess I was a little preoccupied at the time" Hearing this made Zatara blush and Bellwing giggled softly in her arms seeing the deep shade of pink spreading across her normally pale face.

"Ehem" coffed Bellwing's brother, trying to get the girls attention, "little sister perhaps you and Zatara should spend some time together catching up after the treaty is settled."

Bellwing blushed a light shade of purple as she realised that her brother was trying, in as subtle a way as possible, to stop them increasing the already growing crowd around the two elf girls. "Sorry brother" she said rising to her feet and hesitantly letting go of Zatara "you are right this peace treaty must come before any personal visits I might want to make." She looked over at Zatara "lead the way Tara" she said happily griping Zatara's hand tightly with her own.

A.N: ok everyone you can shout at me if you want to I know I said id update sooner I'm sorry. This is only half of the chapter that I wrote but I wanted to get something out to you so expect the next half by Sunday. Please don't kill for not updating and if your really nice or think I suck or even want to say that you hate me please leave a review …oh and cookies for everyone who doesn't come after me with a pitchfork for not updating for soooooo long.


	13. Peace and Kisses

Zatara smiled softly and looked up at the large staircase leading them towards the Court of the Sun and the Grand Thrown room of Silvermoon City. She practically skipped up the grand staircase, Bellwings hand was still firmly clasped in hers and it seemed as if her heart might burst out of her chest it was beating so hard.

As they passed between the two rows of solders standing at stiff attention before the entrance Zataras eyes caught Aneks at his position standing at one side of the entrance. She blushed as his eyes wandered to her hand still clasped in Bellwings. They passed through the grand doorway Bellwing dropped her hand understanding the formal nature of the discussions that were about to begin.

Zatara lead her elfin companions into the grand red and gold room. Prince Kael'thas was seated on his blue velvet thrown. The golden wings that stretched up and formed the back of the thrown glowed with the mana stored within. It was rumored that the power contained in the thrown came from the lord Illiden himself.

Zatara bowed low before the prince and announced in a formal voice, "The Night Elves are here to treat with you Sun King"

Prince Kael'thas looked up, his three glowing fire orbs floating in lazy circles around his head. He smiled softly and then spoke in perfect Darnassian "Honored Guests" he smirked "I humbly welcome you to Silvermoon" he gestured vaguely towards the doorway. "As you can see I have been perfecting my Darnassian, you" he gestured at Zatara "are no longer needed here."Zatara looked shocked for a moment but quickly acquiesced and turned towards the door.

"Wait." Said Bellwings Purple haired brother. "It would be an honor, with your permission of coarse" he looked towards Prince Kael'thas "if Zatara could show my sister around the city while we discuss the nature of our future relations."

Prince Kael'thas looked briefly at Zatara before nodding slightly "indeed" he said with a slight drawl "you may go."

Zatara Hurried towards the door with Bellwing following close on her heals. Anek gave her a very incredulous look as she rushed by, eager to show Bellwing the sights of Silvermoon city. They rushed out through Murder Row and stopped under a purple pavilion in front of one of the curtained doorways. They collapsed in a fit of giggles.

Bellwing spoke first "Is he always so..." she struggled to find a word.

"Arrogant?" Asked Zatara, "I wouldn't know that was the first time I met our honored Prince."

Bellwing grinned down at her and giggled in a way Zatara found adorable. She flushed slightly and suddenly Bellwing wasn't laughing. Zatara gulped and Bellwing leaned almost imperceptibly closer. Zatara leaned closer as well and looked up shyly through her dark lashes, her green eyes fading to soft blue.

Suddenly Zatara clenched her hands over her stomach, her face going from flushed to pale in less than a second. Bellwing grabbed at her shoulders, looking worriedly into her pale face.

"are you alright?" she asked quickly, "wait" Bellwings voice sounded more than worried now she sounded positively panicked. "Your eyes, their blue!"

"I know" said Zatara through clenched teeth, "It's been too long, I forgot, I didn't think it would happen, not today"

"What? What did you forget, what can I do?"

"I need... mana, I don't want this but... if I don't take some soon I will die," Zatara Steeled herself for what she must ask "will you allow me to take some of yours?" she asked, disgusted by her need.

"Of course you can!" Bellwing insisted "what should I do?"

"Here" said Zatara taking Bellwings hand and placing it so their fingertips were touching, their palms about an inch apart. Suddenly Zatara stiffened and Bellwing watched in fascination as a blue white spark of light connected their hands. Zataras eyes snapped open and the beam cut off leaving Bellwings hand feeling warm and tingling.

"I'm sorry" said Zatara, her eyes now the brilliant glowing green of a few minutes before "you shouldn't have had to see that." Zatara kept her eyes firmly planted on the floor

"Don't be silly" Said Bellwing with a slight smile, "you saved my life and its only fare that I return the favor.

Zatara left her eyes fixed on the floor refusing to look up. Cool blue fingers were suddenly under her chin lifting her face. She glanced up and saw Bellwing smiling down at her. Zatara want sure if she had reached up or if Bellwing had leaned down, all she could be sure of was that in an instant the kiss she had remembered for over a year was happening for a second time but this time there was no realizations of a mistake and Bellwing did not pull away. Zatara was sure she was drowning in happiness and when the kiss finally ended and Bellwing stood there smiling shyly down at her she knew she had perfection.

Zatara grinned happily up at the blue girl standing bashfully beside her, wrapped her arms around Bellwings slender neck and pulled her in for another searing kiss.

A.N.: I know I know it's been forever, forgive me? Well anyways I hope this chapter makes up for at least some of the wait. I'm really sorry by the way, it's been a long hard year but I think I'll be updating more soon. Again sorry for taking sooooo long


	14. Why do they Glow?

Zatara moaned as cool blue lips continued to meet hers in a frenzied blur of motion. Her blond hair was tangled with the blue fingers of the girl above her and her heart was pounding so hard she thought it might break through her ribs. She could feel the sweat forming on her brow as Bellwing's feather touches left trails of fire running through her and boiling her blood somewhere just below her stomach.

After their first two searing kisses Zatara had decided that she didn't give a damn if Bellwing ever saw the city and they had, running hand in hand through golden buildings, made their way to Zatara's home in the market district of the city. They had crashed through the door of her small apartment, Zatara pushing Bellwing through the doorway and promptly pinning her against a wall with the full intention of kissing her senseless. From there the memories blurred into a pleasure filled haze until the present moment where Zatara was being pinned down on her own bed and kissed quite animatedly by the blue elf above her.

Zatara's breathing was shallow, coming in short puffs, never seeming to allot for the amount of oxygen her body needed. Her head was spinning in a fevered pace and her face was flushed a pretty pink. It was when the front of her tight dress began to be unlaced by shaking blue fingers that she regained at least a portion of her senses.

"Bell, stop." Zatara begged, her words breathy and pleading" Its only , if we keep going we will never be able to stop and what would your brother think if he couldn't find you all today and you never went back to the inn tonight?" she asked. Bellwing raised her head, pale glowing eyes looked at Zatara from a blue face, cheeks flushed a deep purple with passion.

"I don't care." Bellwing said grinning

"Bell!" Zatara squealed as Bellwing sensuously ran her purple tong along a long pink ear "Bell I'm serious! We have to stop or I'll never be able to look your brother in the face when I have to escort him to the palace tomorrow!" Bellwing let out a heavy sigh and pulled slowly away from her allowing Zatara to sit up and smile softly at her companion. Bellwing pouted slightly and Zatara giggled from behind her hand.

"Tara..." Bellwing began softly looking shyly down at her " thank you, I mean it, thank you for everything you did for me in the forest and everything your doing now... I ... I wouldn't be alive today if I wasn't for you..." she trailed off looking slightly uncomfortable. Zatara grinned.

" Oh come here!" she said patting the mattress beside her, Bellwing looked at her through a curtain of green hair before scooting up beside her and grinning, her pointed eyeteeth just poking out from behind full lips made even fuller by the kisses they had just been receiving. Zatara smiled back at her before laying her blond head on a blue shoulder and looking up into Bellwing's eyes. "Why do they glow?" she asked softly, her voice muffled by the green hair of her companion.

"Why does what glow?" asked Bellwing, confused.

"Why do your eyes glow?" Zatara clarified "I'm an elf to but mine don't glow like yours or your brothers.

"Why in Elunes name have you been looking into my brothers eyes?" asked Bellwing teasingly. Zatara grinned at her and swatted her playfully in the arm.

"You know what I mean!" she said, slightly exasperated, "his glow yellow and yours glow a soft sort of violet blue, why?" Bellwing raised her long eyebrows.

"You know..." Bellwing tailed off for a moment and then looked at Zatara in mock seriousness "I haven't the faintest idea."

They both burst into giggles.

**A/N:... don't kill me!!... i know im a bad person... i swear i will finish this story eventually... i lost my muse for a long time but i seem to have it back now so things are looking up... i have you yellow and blue kisses so don't be too mad k?....heh heh heh........*wince for incoming hatemail for not updating in like a year***


End file.
